This invention relates to a cabinet having a box shaped case in which are received drawers which can be pulled out at least in forward and backward directions.
Side cabinets used in hospitals and desk workers' cabinets have a box-shaped case in which are received drawers which can be pulled out through two opposite ends of the case.
A two-way draw cabinet can be placed in any position provided its drawers can be pulled out through two end openings, and thus is convenient to use.
Conventional two-way draw cabinets have no positioning means for retaining the drawers in a position in the respective drawer receiving spaces in the case. Thus, a user may push in a drawer or two too deep into the case, in which case, the drawers+ end, which are remote from the user, protrude from the case, or a user may not push in a drawer or two deep enough into the case, in which case, the drawer's ends near the user protrude from the case. In either case, the cabinet looks messy.
An object of this invention is to provide a cabinet having a drawer which is received in a box-shaped case, and which can be pulled out from both ends of the case and pushed back into the case accurately to a predetermined position so that the cabinet always looks in order and is easy to use.